


A Guy Like Me

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: Sometimes Shane reflects on his life, and can't believe that at one point he was willing to straight up roll off of a cliff. He's glad he didn't.//basically shane & farmer fluff drabbles





	1. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's weeks after their three-year marriage anniversary, but Shane still doubts himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i jumped on the shane train so fuckin fast man. it all started with the salmonberry harvest..... and shane accidentally was nice to me...  
> and then i was in hell.  
> long story short, i married shane the other day and i cried when i saw him holding charlie? i'm happy man, he's a cute.  
> so instead of writing smut or angst, i will give everyone some good fluff. you could make a huge fuckin build-a-bear with this shit
> 
> anyway. these will be a bunch of drabbles, each chapter being a different one. they're not going to be in chronological order and the length will vary !!! a lot probably!!!!! for each one. i'll give each one a time period and some context though so don't worry
> 
> this one is short
> 
> the author's note is longer than the actual content. i'm sorry. i hope 2 chapters to start with is enough?

Hiro wakes up in the middle of the night. It isn't unlike him, knowing his unorganized sleep schedule, however this time he isn't awake because his body clock forced him to be. It's because his husband tapping him on the shoulder and speaking to him, he thinks. He pries his eyes open and squints through the blurry darkness until Shane's voice focuses in his ears.

His arm is going numb where he's being poked, so Hiro shifts around in his dissaray of blankets and sheets pulled off of the corner of the bed until his arm finds its way out of its warm, wooly prison. He grabs Shane's arm, his hand weak with sleep, and glares at him.

"Are you awake?" Shane whispers.

"No."

Shane comes closer to Hiro despite his struggles against the heat and his obviously sarcastic answer.

"I was just thinking and I need to ask you a question."

Hiro gives up his struggle against Shane's need to snuggle him, and adjusts his face against Shane's chest so that his jaw won't be completely messed up in the morning. He almost falls right back to sleep until Shane starts speaking again, voice low.

"I mean... You still like me, right?" he asks, and Hiro can hear his heart pounding in his chest. Hiro actually takes a moment to process this question.

"We've definitely been married for three years," Hiro mumbles, and he isn't sure if Shane can understand him. He does.

"I guess that was silly to ask," Shane admits. Hiro falls back asleep during the following silence, and only barely remembers his hair being stroked as he slept.

-

Hiro wakes up in the morning, groggy and sweating. He overslept a bit, but still takes his time getting out of bed. The way Shane held him last night made all of his joints so sore. Not to mention chasing the rabbits that somehow always get out of the pen.

After putting more wheat into the kegs and getting dressed, Hiro steps outside and feels the stuffy air of summer hit him all at once. Shane is standing on the porch.

"Hi," Hiro greets him simply, head still fuzzy from sleep. Shane smiles at him and fidgets with the zipper on the stupid Joja coat he _insists_ on keeping. And wearing, despite the summer heat waves. They stand there for a good while, Hiro adjusting to the awake world, and Shane progressively getting redder. Was it just too hot?

"Y'okay?" Hiro asks, more awake now. Shane nods.

"Yeah. It's just. You're cute, y'know."

Hiro laughs, caught off guard at his husband's sheepishness, and snakes his arms around his shoulders. They don't hug for long though because Shane's body temperature is through the roof, and it didn't help that it was the middle of summer.

"What you said last night," Hiro begins, but pauses with a hesitation that makes Shane nervous. Hiro has had too many dreams about his husband, and anything that happens after midnight is always perceived as an event ocurring in dreamland. Hiro decides to continue anyway, because the tapping on his shoulder felt real at the time. "What are you so worried about?

Shane breaks eye contact for a second. "I 'unno. Couldn't sleep, and... I thought too hard."

Hiro smiles kindly at him, laced with a certain kind of sadness, and Shane's heart does a graceful dance in his chest.

"I um..." Shane continues before Hiro can say anything. "Sometimes when I wake up in the afternoon and you're not there, I end up thinking you'll never come back."

Hiro feels his heart quiver at the sudden tone Shane's voice took, and he wordlessly takes his husband in his arms.

"First of all, I live here. I have chickens to raise and nowhere else to go." This raises a snort out of Shane, and Hiro feels relieved knowing that this is working. "And second, I think after being married for three years, I know what I've gotten myself into."

Hiro parts from Shane, the heat getting to him again. Shane is blushing in that meek way again, and Hiro just squishes his cheeks.

"You have nothing to worry about. Think what you want, but when it comes to me, all that matters is that I love you."

Hiro doesn't get sappy like this very often, and Shane isn't sure what to say. His face has become red and he isn't making eye contact, his lips twisting to keep a big, doofy grin from coming to his face.

"I love you too," he finally mumbles, and, satisfied, Hiro releases his cheeks.

"Good. Feel like helping me pick some peppers?"

The way Shane's eyes light up are a good enough answer for him.


	2. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro convinces Shane to go out in the snow, and Shane has more fun than he would ever admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this occurs before they start dating but after shane gets the feels

Hiro showed up early in the afternoon to greet Shane. It was a few days into winter, and the snow really had time to pile up. And Hiro really had time to gear up in puffy, warm clothing suited perfectly for the weather.

Shane was the opposite, still dressed in his thin Joja jacket with shorts and sandals. He relied on the heating in Marnie's house, and didn't go outside unless he had to.

Hiro greeted Marnie as he entered, and Shane turned from his position in front of the microwave to see him. His nose and ears were all red from the cold biting at his skin, and the rest of his face had become pale, unusual from the rest of the year. Shane noticed how puffy his coat was on his thin frame, huddled into a scarf that looked hand-made. It was cute, and Shane would be honest about it.

"Hi Shane." Hiro is standing in the entrance of the kitchen, smiling brightly. "Nice weather we're having."

Shane snorts and takes his microwave pizza out of the microwave.

"I wouldn't be caught dead out there."

Hiro is still smiling. Shane knows that he's up to something.

"What, you don't like snow? Is it because you wear shorts and sandals all the time?"

Shane starts to become red, self-conscious of his fashion choices. He doesn't say anything.

"Put some pants on and let's go outside." Hiro leans against the wall, and Shane can hear his coat make a squishing noise as he does so. "Even if you don't get something warmer on I'm taking you outside, soooo."

Shane sighs and puts his pizza back in the microwave. He looks at Hiro- completely serious. He knows that Hiro will literally drag him if he has to, as he's learned from previous experience. He forgets that, although Hiro is a thin Asian man, he is also a farmer with incredible strength and stamina. Shane? Out of shape- the only thing helping him is his size.

Not even that could help him win against Hiro.

He reluctantly goes to his room to dig out a pair of actual pants, unsure if he kept any. They're most likely too small anyway.

He's about to give up until he finds some jeans at the very bottom, and figures that they're good enough. They'll probably fit if he tries.

He knows he has long sleeved shirts, and puts one on. The only thing he doesn't have is another jacket, so he zips up his Joja coat. He feels stuffy, but walks out to Hiro again anyway.

Hiro gives him a look, but doesn't say anything else.

Shane grabs a pair of boots on the way out and slips them on, not bothering to tie the laces. Marnie tells them to be safe, and make sure the cows are doing alright. They agree.

Shane is hit with a blast of cool air once they're outside, and his face is almost painfully freezing. He looks at Hiro with a look of disapproval, but Hiro is still grinning away as he looks over the cows, as asked. They're fine- if they were too cold they would just go inside.

Hiro wanders off towards the pond and Shane trudges behind him, huddling up and making sure the warmth stays with him.

"The snow is usually untouched here, unless Sam and his gang have snowball fights or something," Hiro calls out so Shane can hear. Shane just responds with a grunt, his head turned in another direction.

Hiro stops and looks at Shane a moment, before a mischevious smirk comes across his face.

The next thing Shane knows, he's pelted with something solid and a white mess sticks to his jacket.

"Wh-" His head snaps around to look at Hiro again, who's hiding his face behind a glove. "You little shit."

Hiro starts sprinting away when Shane comes after him, and if it weren't for his lack of stamina the chase would have gone on longer. Even so, Hiro could outrun the train that passes through Stardew Valley sometimes, so it's not like he had a great chance anyway.

Hiro continues to taunt him, throwing snowballs in defense anytime Shane gets near him, and Shane curses his impeccable aim. Was this kid good at everything, or what?

Shane, tired of running, scoops up snow into his hand, probably more than was necessary, and packs it into a ball. Hiro looks excited, not throwing the snowball already in his hand just to see what happened next. And all that happened was Shane threw the snowball and it landed a few inches to Hiro's left.

Shane sighs.

Hiro can sense his disappointment and jogs over to his pouty friend, lifting his hand to give Shane the snowball.

"Free throw?"

"You already gave me a free throw," Shane grumbles, and Hiro has to hold back his amusement for how grumpy he was. Even so, Shane smashes the snowball against Hiro's head without warning, and Hiro seems mildly surprised.

"I'm going back inside," Shane says after he's already made his way back to the ranch, but Hiro stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon, we just got out here!"

"Yeah and we played in the snow like children, so I'm done."

Hiro lets go of Shane, but doesn't give up. "What, you're going to go back to staring at your microwave all day?"

Shane turns to glare at him, slightly flustered. "I don't-"

"Winter is halfway done and all you do is stay inside."

"Your point?"

"You're boring."

There's tension as Shane and Hiro glare at each other. They wouldn't call this a fight, really- Hiro is just using tactics to get Shane to do what he wants, and Shane is being pouty and difficult. They're silent, and slowly Shane's expression falls. Hiro sighs.

"We don't have to run around and build snowgoons or have snowball fights. It's just nice out here and it'd be cool if you could appreciate that with me."

Shane is taken aback, and turns to face Hiro fully. Shane isn't used to honesty like this, and it makes him feel bad for resisting. Hiro runs a farm full-time but still manages to make time for a loser like him. What does Shane do? Stare at a microwave all day.

"I guess I could do that," Shane mumbles, and Hiro's smile returns.

Shane follows Hiro as he walks shin-deep through the snow, enduring the time he spends to make snow angels and craft a snow chair that is ruined the second he sits upon it. Even if he doesn't participate, Shane at least enjoys watching Hiro's antics, finding fun in just seeing him have fun.

"I'm beat," Hiro says, flopping backwards into soft snow that catches his fall with a thud and a crunch. Figuring he'd be there for a while, Shane sits next to him.

"I don't know where you get all this energy from," Shane admits. "I get tired from getting out of bed in the morning."

Hiro smiles and looks up at him, silent but having something to say.

"...What."

"Nothing. I enjoyed spending time with you."

Shane is suspicious of the way he changes the subject, but doesn't push it.

"I guess."

"Being by myself is okay, but sometimes I want to share things with people, y'know?"

Shane thinks about it, but doesn't get a chance to answer.

"Like this. This is great. Wonderful. And I'm glad."

Shane is quiet, unsure of how to respond. He doesn't do well in situations like this.

Hiro sits up suddenly with a huff.

"I'm just saying thanks, is all. Your hard work means a lot to me. So if you want, I think we should do this again."

Shane flushes and meets Hiro's eyes. They're warm and honest, and Shane's body heats up by just looking into him.

"I think that'd be cool."

Hiro smiles, satisfied with the answer. Shane isn't sure if he's blushing or if the cold has bitten his face too hard. Either way, he lies back down, and Shane does the same.

"No pun intended."


	3. Marry me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro proposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just adding stuff on as i think of it. this will be a slow and painful process
> 
> also yes this is how i proposed to shane. i was shakin in me boots
> 
> also sorry for not updating in forever, i kinda forgot about this but i'm playing the game again!!! and i still love shane

Summer has just begun, but it's already _unbearably hot_. Shane seeks refuge in the bar as soon as he gets off work, thankful for air conditioning and cold beer.

Just as he's about to leave, his boyfriend enters, and he's surprised. Hiro usually comes by to visit either early in the morning or just after he's entered the bar, but not this close to midnight.

Hiro slides into the stool next to him, and greets him simply. There's something strange about his demeanor, Shane notices. He's stiff, but it's hard to pinpoint what else exactly. He could be tired, could be injured- but he can't tell.

Shane watches carefully as Hiro orders a beer. This is the first time he's ever witnessed this- Hiro has never been one to drink, and Shane is not only confused now, but concerned. Even Gus is hesitant in handing over the beer.

Hiro stares at the ugly-colored foam for a second before taking a big swig. Shane can see the regret in his eyes and disgust on his face, and he can't help but laugh.

"What are you doing?" Shane asks incredulously, amusement in his voice.

"There must be a reason why you like this," Hiro mumbles, and tries to pass the drink off to Shane.

"Yeah, I don't drink it for the taste, sweetheart." Shane chuckles, and Hiro frowns slightly at the sarcastic nickname. "It just makes you feel good. You don't need to be drinking this stuff."

Hiro just nods in agreement, and looks at Shane for the second time that night. There's vulnerability and anxiety swimming in his irises, and Shane studies him closely. He's wringing his hands- he has something to give him?

"So, I love you."

Shane doesn't respond, his eyebrows raising instead.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to grow old with me and stuff. Because I wouldn't mind that. I think going on dates forever and being able to play in the snow every day during the winter and picking peppers with you would be great."

If Shane's face wasn't already hot from the summer air, he'd feel the blush on his face.

"Hiro-"

Hiro hurriedly takes the mermaid pendant out of his pocket. "Please marry me?"

Shane's brain freezes as he stares at the pendant. A mermaid pendant was truly being offered... to him?

He slowly reaches for it without really thinking, his brain feeling fuzzy as he holds the object in his hands. There's no way this wasn't a dream.

"Holy shit," he whispers, and looks up to Hiro for confirmation. Hiro looks scared, his body tensed, and Shane can't find the words to describe the joy overfilling his heart. "O-of course. Fuck of course I want to marry you."

Hiro relaxes a bit, but his hands grip his thighs tightly as he watches Shane drape the pendant around his neck. In the background, everyone who remained in the bar cheered. The two couldn't really hear them, though, as they exchanged conversation with their eyes until their mouths could form anything coherent.

"I... really like the idea of waking up next to you every morning," Shane mumbles, and Hiro takes his hands in his own as he grins.

"I'm ready to raise chickens with you until we die."

Shane can't help his elated laugh, and Hiro squeezes his hands.

"I can't believe it. I didn't think you'd ever want to marry a guy like me."

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Hiro responds, and the absolute genuine grin that he gave Shane assured him that he wasn't dreaming in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone wants any scenarios/questions addressed, please let me know!


End file.
